Jason's Chance
by MackenzieH
Summary: Jason's first father's day! Jason see's Lucky and the boy's on father's day and breaks down, goes to see Liz, how will this day end? This was a one-shot I wrote for a challenge over at Heather's Haven.


**Prompt: **

**Jason's first father's day! Jason see's lucky and the boy's on father's day and breaks down, goes to see Liz, how will this day end?**

**A/N: Okay, I have caved in (Thanks Heather!) and I am going to attempt a one-shot. Elizabeth isn't pregnant in this one-shot.**

**Jason's Chance **

Today was June 20, 2010; a day for celebrating fathers.

Jason Morgan was sitting at Kelly's drinking is normal black coffee when he hears three familiar voices. Jason looked up from his seat and sees Lucky, Cam and Jake walk into the establishment. Jake and Cam were so happy. Lucky and the boys approached Jason.

"Hi, Jason!" Cameron squealed excitedly as he ran up to Jason, giving him a high five. "Hey Cam. Hi Jake. How are you?"

Jason as them as he got up from his chair and gave Cameron and high-five right back.

"We're good. We're here with Daddy. Today is Father's Day." Cam said. "Daddy Day." Jake said as he clapped his hands while in Lucky's arms. All Jason could do was smile and be nice to the drug addicted ass of a man. Jason and Lucky said nothing as Jason continued to interact with Jake and Cameron.

After an hour of interacting with Jake and Cameron, Jason left Kelly's and went for a walk. Jason was on the verge of a breakdown… not a mental or physical break down but an emotional one. There was only one woman Jason could turn to in his hour of need and that was the one woman he had given his heart and soul to the night they had created their son-Elizabeth Webber.

After an hour of trying to collect his thoughts, he ended up at Elizabeth's door step. He knocked on the door waiting for it open. Elizabeth heard the knock as she was putting away her children's toys and clothes. She stopped in time to answer it and when she did, she got a surprise.

"Jason?" Elizabeth said in shock. _'What is he doing here? We made an agreement….well an agreement I forced him into.' _ She thought.

Jason stood outside of her home, "May I come in?" He asked her. Elizabeth nodded and stepped aside as Jason walked into her home. Elizabeth saw how nervous Jason was and usually Jason wasn't the one to be nervous.

"Can I get you anything?" She offered as she walked over to the couch with Jason. "Water, maybe?" Elizabeth suggested as she and Jason sat down. "No, I'm fine, thanks." Jason said as he looked into her blue eyes. It was now or never, Jason had to claim his family.

"I want you, Jake and Cameron." Jason said every so softly as he looked away from Elizabeth. "What?" Elizabeth asked as she clapped her hands over her mouth in shock. "Jason we made a deal. We agreed no contact and Lucky would raise Jake-" She started to say.

Jason cut her off. "I know that, and I can't do it anymore Elizabeth." He said as he stood up from the couch and began to pace. "I want to raise my sons with you, here in this house." Jason told her as he started to choke up. "Every since we made the choice to lie, it's been eating me up inside and I can't take it anymore. I don't care about Lucky or Sam and if their feelings get hurt. I just want you, me, Cameron, and Jake as a family." He said.

Elizabeth walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and Jason wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. "Jason, I'm so so sorry. I never should have told you to let Lucky raise Jake." She said as they remained hugging. Elizabeth could hear Jason's heart slow down to normal. "You know, I want that too; you, me, Cam, and Jake together as family. I've been thinking about that a lot and it didn't seem fair to cut you from Jake's life and I'm sorry." She repeated.

Jason pulled back and looked at her, "Do you mean it? Do you see us raising our boys together?" He asked her. Elizabeth nodded as he took his hand and led him back to the couch and they sat down. "Yes, I do Jason. I was a complete idiot to think that you weren't capable to raise Jake," she said to him.

For a good 30 minutes Jason and Elizabeth talked about what they were going to do to make it work for them as a family.

Lucky and the boys arrived, just in time. "Elizabeth, we're home." Lucky called from the door way. "I love you Elizabeth." Jason said to her. "I love you too Jason." She said.

Jason and Elizabeth turned to see Lucky and the boys standing there. Jason said nothing and Lucky looked like he was about to through a tantrum like Cam does when he doesn't get his way. Elizabeth got up from the couch and walked over to her boys, "Hi boys. Did you have fun with Daddy?" she asked her sons. They nodded. "Good, I want you to go upstairs with Jason for a bit while I talk to Daddy." She told her boys. "Okay Mommy." They said. Jason looked at Cameron and Jake as Elizabeth took Jake from Lucky's arms and placed her son in Jason's.

"I'll watch them." Jason said to Elizabeth. He looked from Elizabeth to Lucky and then to the boys. "Come on guys let's give Mommy and Daddy some time to talk. How about we watch Chuggin' Charlie?" Jason suggested as Elizabeth smiled. Cam and Jake squealed in delight, "Yay!" They said as Jason and the boys went upstairs.

Once the boys were upstairs and the door was closed, Elizabeth let Lucky have it. "Elizabeth, how could you do this? There was an agreement." Lucky said.

Elizabeth sighed as she closed the door and walked back to the couch. "I know Lucky, but I have come to the realization that it was stupid for me to make that choice. Jason deserves to be a father to his sons. You and I are over. Lying didn't solve anything and my choices were the worst. Fact is I love Jason, Lucky. I think I always have. It just took us time to figure that out and now that we have, we have decided to try and make this work." Elizabeth tried to explain to Lucky with out having to raise her voice.

Lucky just stood there dumbfounded. "What about Cam? I'm the only father he knows." He protested. Elizabeth looked at Lucky, _'Damn, he's right.'_ She thought. "I know that Lucky, and I would never stop you from seeing him. Cameron loves you, but he also loves Jason and he needs a father who won't turn to drugs and ignore him by favoring his brother." Elizabeth pointed out as she placed her hands on her hips. "I do not play favorites!" Lucky stated as his voice rose.

Elizabeth sighed, "Yes, you do Lucky. I've seen it and so has Cameron. He asks me why his Daddy loves Jake more than him and I can't bring myself to tell him that his Daddy is a self asshole who got clean for Jake and only Jake. I would never tell my son that." She said as she rose from the couch, went to the kitchen and came back with water.

"So, what? You're telling me that you want to be with Jason?" He asked her. "Finally, you get it… took you long enough. Yes I want to be with Jason! I love him." Elizabeth clarified. "You need to leave and go back to who ever was supplying you with pills because I certainly can't help you there. Good bye Lucky." Elizabeth said as she set her water glass down, walked over to the door and showed Lucky out. "Can't I just say goodbye to the boys?" He asked her. "Fine, but make it fast." Elizabeth said. "Boys, Daddy's leaving and he wants to say goodbye!" Elizabeth called out.

Cameron ran down the stairs and Jason came down carrying Jake. Lucky kneeled down and hugged Cameron. "I'll see you both later, okay. Be good for Mommy." Cameron nodded, "Okay Daddy. Will we see you again?" Cameron asked Lucky. "Yeah, you'll see me again." He smiled at him as he released him. He then walked over to Jason and took Jake from his arms and hugged him.

Elizabeth watched the entire exchange. Minutes later Lucky was gone and it was just the four of them; Jason, Elizabeth, Cameron, and Jake. The boys were now asleep in their parents' arms on the couch. "So, what did you tell Lucky?" Jason asked Elizabeth as he held Jake and Elizabeth held Cam. "Elizabeth leaned over and kissed Jason, "I told Lucky the truth. That I love you and you've made your choice. You chose me and our sons." She said as she ran her hand down his face. 'Yes, I did and it is the best choice I ever made." He said as he put and arm around Elizabeth and Cameron.

There on the couch, was Jason's family. He had finally made his choice.

The End


End file.
